


Tea and Coffee

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Series: Fantober 2020 [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, 5+1 Things, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: The five times Meredith and Addison bring each other tea and coffee (and hot chocolate) in the hospital and the one time Meredith suggests they have a coffee date.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Fantober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949287
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Fantober! I really enjoyed writing this fic and while I know it might not be my best work I'm proud of myself for getting these fics finished all in one day :) I hope you all enjoy this MerAdd fluff with some minor hurt/comfort! I will definitely have more content for these two this month so keep an eye out for it. 
> 
> Prompt 2: Tea and Coffee

Addison was buried in a mountain of paperwork behind the nurse's station. Charts to update, orders to write and surgeries to sign off on. She knew she could simply ask one of the interns to do the work but it was quiet enough on the OB floor and she liked to look over them herself before she signed them anyway so why not do them when she had a free minute. But now a free minute had turned into almost an hour. She had so many different cases spinning around in her mind that she barely even registered that someone had come to a stop on the other side of the station. That was until a takeaway cup was placed down on top of the chart in front of her. She blinked, taking a few seconds to register what was happening before she looked up to see Meredith Grey standing in front of her.

"Sloan sent Izzie to get him a cappuccino so she grabbed coffee for all of us but um, you look like you could use it more than me. It's just black coffee." Meredith explained running her hand across the back of her neck. She looked almost nervous about how Addison would react to the gesture as she averted her gaze to the charts.

"Oh." Addison had to admit she was slightly stunned by the situation. She had been civil with Meredith ever since she accepted the job at the hospital but they hadn't exactly been friends. "Thank you, Dr Grey. I could definitely use a pick me up with all this paperwork, I appreciate it."

"Well I have patients I have to go check on so, I'll see you later Dr Montgomery."

With that Meredith turned and disappeared down the hall leaving Addison, still confused by the whole situation, to sip on her coffee.

~~~

"Dr Grey!" Meredith was just walking out of the intern locker room to head home when she heard her name being called from behind her. She looked down the hall and saw Addison walking towards her. She must have been leaving the hospital too because she had changed out of her lab coat and salmon scrubs and back into her red dress she had arrived in that morning. She had a takeaway cup from the coffee cart in the lobby in each hand.

"I know we didn't have much luck in surgery today but I just wanted to thank you for your assistance, and to repay for you the coffee the other day," Addison explained handing her one of the cups. Meredith could smell the sweet contents and she smiled.

"Juju?"

"Yeah." Addison laughed. "I uh, I really just like the excuse to buy hot chocolate. Especially this time of year, it's nice when it's cold out."

"It is. Thank you, Addison."

"I'll see you tomorrow for rounds, Meredith."

~~~

Addison was sitting in her office pouring over the most recent scans and lab results of the patient they had admitted the night before. Her labs were all over the place, the patient's numbers had gone sky-high overnight and Addison still couldn't quite figure out what was causing it. She was beginning to worry she would have to operate in order to save the baby before she even knew what was happening which was a risk all of its own. The door to her office opened and Meredith walked inside a cup of something warm still in her hand. Addison could see the steam rising up from the cup and suddenly she wished she had asked her to bring her back something too. The intern had gone on her lunch break twenty minutes ago while Addison stayed behind to work on the case.

"Any luck?" She asked moving to look at the chart over Addison's shoulder. As she did she placed the cup down in front of Addison. Unlike before, it was a wordless exchange. It was nature now, almost a routine.

"No." Addison sighed with a shake of her head. She picked up the cup and took a long drink before placing it back down. It was some sort of sweet flavoured tea that Addison couldn't place her finger on. "I still have no idea. Thank you, Meredith."

"You'll figure it out, I know you will," Meredith assured her. She lifted her hand like she was about to place it on Addison's shoulder but last second she hesitated. Instead, she simply rested her hand on the back of her chair.

~~~

"Morning Mer." Addison smiled holding a cup of coffee out to her. 

"Morning Addison." Meredith smiled back at her taking a well-needed sip of coffee. Meredith was exhausted and she was certain it was plastered across her face. She had shown up early for pre-rounds and it wasn't even after sunrise yet. All she had wanted to do since she walked into the hospital was to find an on-call room to pass out in. She prayed this coffee kicked in soon.

"I'll try to take it easy on you until you wake up." Addison chuckled leading her down the hall, charts in hand. She halved the charts and handed one of the piles to Meredith. "We can spilt the morning check-ups, hopefully, that will speed them up. I have to admit I'm not entirely awake yet myself."

Meredith nodded mid-yawn and accepted the charts. She downed the last of her coffee and threw the cup into the bin before heading off to start her work for the day.

~~~

Addison hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights in the on-call room before she collapsed down onto the bed. She was curled up against the wall, a pillow hugged against her chest in an attempt to ground herself even just slightly. After that last surgery, her mind was racing. It should have been simple, a routine surgery but something had gone wrong and they had lost the patient. She was on the verge of tears when she saw the light from the hall spill across the floor. The door swung shut again and then Meredith was there, kneeling in front of the bed.

"Here." She whispered." The caffeine will help."

Addison nodded, not trusting her own voice enough to thank Meredith. She hadn't realised how cold she was until she accepted the cup and the coffee warmed her hands.

"Are you alright Addie?" Meredith asked, moving from the floor to the edge of the bed.

"Fine." She sighed finally finding her voice again after the first sip of coffee. "Just - long day you know?"

"Yeah, I get that," Meredith said. "Do you uh, do you want me to stay?"

"Please."

Meredith shifted across the bed then so she was sitting next to Addison with her back against the wall. Addison let herself shift closer to her then as she slowly drank her coffee. The caffeine really did help. And so did having Meredith next to her.

~~~

Meredith sat in the corner of the shop nervously fidgeting with a packet of sugar as she closely watched the clock. She was surprised by the sudden surge of confidence she had found when she suggested that she and Addison should get coffee together sometime and she was even more surprised when she had actually agreed. Now her anxiety over the situation had finally caught up with her as she waited for Addison to show up. She wouldn't have been shocked if she didn't show up. Maybe the whole thing was a bad idea, maybe Addison thought it was inappropriate to have coffee dates with her interns. Maybe Addison simply didn't return Meredith's feelings like that.

"Hello, Meredith." Meredith looked up to see Addison smiling warmly down at her.

"Addison you came." She let out a sigh of relief as she watched her take a seat opposite her, all of the anxieties suddenly falling away at the sight of her.

"Of course I came." Addison laughed gently, placing her handbag down on the ground next to her and shrugging off her coat to hang it across the back of her chair.

"I'm glad you did." Meredith smiled back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ThatWinchesterGirl67, feel free to chat with me or send me some requests!


End file.
